A Night With The Devil
by Money100
Summary: Shira meets a stranger. But he's not who we think. He's the symble of death. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is just something I came up with while watching yugioh abridged. And one line caught my attention. And i just wanted to see how this would play out. So anyway, enjoy.**

 **Don't own Ice Age.**

Shira's POV

I ran through the forest, as free as I could ever be. I hated my pack. I had a warm place to sleep, and plenty to eat. You're probably asking why I hated my pack. Well, it all started when I was a tiny cub. Barely able to move on my own. Hell, I couldn't even hear. But it was when I was born, that my pack treated me different. How did they treat me? I was treated as an angel. Shira Tenshi. That's what they called me. I hated being called that. It was annoying. So I did the only logical thing, I ran. And now that I'm out here, I'm glan I made that choice. I was finally free of escaping.

"I'M FREE!"

I shouted to the nighttime sky. Snow was all around me. My silver coat shone as the moonlight hit it. I smiled and breathed in the crisp cool air. I laughed as I threw myself into the cold snow. I stood up, and looked around. I jumped into the air, and spread my wings. I don't know where I got them from, but my mother said that they were there ever since I was born. I found it strange that no other saber had wings. They were okay, but it just added to my annoyance of everybody calling me an angel. I flew through the night sky, laughing and cheering all the way. After a while, I landed on the ground and folded my wings close to my back. Now, where to go? But before I could make a move, I was pinned down to the ground. I struggled and tried to get away.

"Hey, let me go!"

I shouted as I tried to claw the stranger away from me. The stranger just grabbed my paws with reflexes faster then any other saber I've ever seen. I had no choice but to look at my attacker. When I faced him, he gasped. I gulped in fear. He had orange fur with bits of white near his eyes. His eyes were green. He wore a cloak of dark black on prop, and blood red inside. I looked away. I didn't wanna look at him. But something drew me to look at him. I closed my eyes in fear.

"Open your eyes, tigress."

His voice was deep and cold. I tried squirming away, and just when I thought his grip couldn't get any tighter, it did. I feared he would brake my wrists. I had no choice, but to ovary his commands. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good."

He said.

"Who are you?!"

I shouted. He didn't answer. He just let go of my wrists, and threw me on his back. How he managed to do this in less then a second was beyond me. I'd figured that maybe I could get away from this stranger, but I guess he was reading my mind, because he brawled at me. Normally, I wouldn't be scared of a tiny brawl, but this one sounded powerful, and I was frozen in fear with the look he gave me.

"Where are you taking me?!"

I asked. He didn't answer. After about a bit of walking,he stopped and placed me on the ground gently.

"Now will you answer my questions?!"

I shouted at the stranger as I got to my feet. He had his head turned away from me, and was staring at the moon.

"In time, Tenshi, you will know who I am, and where I come from. Bot for now, I wish to spend the night with you."

"What makes you think _I_ would want to spend the night with a freak like you?!"

The stranger laughed.

"You don't want to, but you will. I know you won't run, but I know you won't stay. However, I choose when you leave. And by that time, you would've forgotten all about tonight."

The saber said. I was starting to get freaked out. Just who was this guy?

"What gives you the right to control me?!"

"I don't need the right."

He said while turning to me. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Come. There are things I want to show you."

He said. He reached a vine, and tied it around one of my front wrists. Damn.

He then walked forward, his cloak flowing, somehow defying gravity, behind him. He pulled on the vine, and I was forced to follow. Just when I thought I was free. We walked for sometime, until we came to the edge of a cliff. Oh gods! Was he going to push me off that thing?!

"Come closer Tenshi."

He said before pulling on the vine, forcing me to walk up beside him.

"Hey, D'you mind not calling me 'Tenshi'?"

I said as I sat down beside him. He just smiled at me.

"Can I get your name at least?"

The saber turned away.

"You don't want my name, Tigress. It will scare you like the end of the world."

I sighed.

"Nothing scares me."

I said. He didn't reply. We just sat there, looking at the landscape before us from the cliff. Nothing but snow for miles.

"Why have you brought me here?"

The saber chuckled.

"Can't I just show you something nice?"

"Not without a reason."

I said angrily. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Look."

He said as he turned my head in the direction of the sky. Snow was falling! But that wasn't all. Pretty lights began shining in the sky.

"What is this?!"

I shouted at him. He didn't answer. I sighed and turned back to the lights in the sky. I have to admit, it was pretty. And the falling white snow made it even better. But of course I wasn't going to admit that to this stranger.

"What's so special about this place."

I asked. He turned to me.

"It's beautiful. Don't you think?"

He asked me in a mysterious tone. It actually scared me.

"So what if it is?"

He didn't answer. I stared at the landscape before me. After about ten minutes, I felt something wrap around me. I turned to the stranger. His cape was wrapped around me.

"You were shivering."

He said. I smiled slightly. I was starting to feel safe with him. Wait! Why am I feeling this way?! I shouldn't be! Damnit!

"I see you're warming up to me pretty well Kawai Tenshi."

It didn't even registered that he just called me pretty angel. I just nodded. Damn I hate myself for being comfortable around him. So comfortable, I almost fell asleep from the warmth of his cape. He shook me awake and liked at me.

"C'mon."

He said before jumping into the air, and speed bat wing. I was surely surprised. I thought I was the only saber with wings. But unlike mine, all white, feathery, and soft, they were black, and weren't as soft as mine.

"You have wings?"

I asked in surprise. He chuckled.

"Yes. And I know you do too."

I stared at him. How did he know I have wings? They weren't that obvious when they were folded against my back. Were they? I was snapped out of my thought by the air hitting my face. I looked down slowly and gasped. I was a few feet off the ground. The stranger was carrying me! I wasn't too worried about falling, or him dropping me. I could easily fly.

"I could fly Y'know."

I said with anger in my voice.

"Oh really?"

He said before letting me fall.

"Wait! What're you doing?!"

I shouted at him.

"You said you could fly by yourself. Well, go ahead. Fly."

I nodded and fell from his arms. I spree my wings and began to fly. The stranger... Y'know what? I'm getting tired of calling him 'stranger'. So let's just call him Akuma. Anyway, Akuma. Why Akuma? Well, he reminded of a demon. His wings and cape were kinda creepy, with black and red on the cape, and black wings that looked like they were too big for his body. Anyway, Akuma flew pretty fast. I tried to keep up, but my wings weren't used to this. I didn't use my wings too much in my pack. My pack just got everything for me.

"Wait up!"

I shouted. Akuma stopped.

"Can't keep up Tenshi?"

"Stop calling me that!"

I shouted at him. He laughed. I gasped when he laughed. It wasn't an ordinary laugh. It sounded Ike the laugh of death... It slowly started to make sense to me... But, he couldn't be. It stayed under ground.

"Tenshi!"

I was forced out if my thoughts by Akuma's shout. I turned to him.

"Huh?"

"C'mon."

He said before flying behind me, and collecting me in his arms and flew off.

"Now where are you taking me?"

I asked.

"Relax Tigress."

He said dangerously. I nodded slightly. The rest of the flight was spent in silence. After a few hours, which was longer then I could fl, he landed in the mottled of nowhere. He placed me on the ground gently.

"I'll be back."

He said before flying away.

"Wait!"

I shouted, but he was gone. I sighed and lay in the snow. Why couldn't he at least leave his cape here? I was freezing! As I looked around at the landscape, my mind went back to Akuma. Was he really what his name means? Or at least the name I gave him? And even if he was, why did I feel safe with him? I heard somebody walking up to me. I turned and froze. Four male saber's were walking up to me.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A lone tigress."

The first one said dangerously as he walked closer to me. I stood up and tried backing away.

"Boss, she's an angel."

A saber said from behind me. I turned and gasped. All four males surrounded me. I swiped ot the one behind me. He just grabbed my paw.

"Relax Kitty. We're take _good_ care of you."

Another saber said. I was then pinned down to the ground, with the leader above me. I gulped.

"Y'know, I never mated an angel before. It should be fun."

I growled.

"Get off me!"

I shouted. I make swiped me on the face.

"You _WILL_ obey me!"

He shouted. I closed my eyes, and waited for the worst to happen. But before anything really happened, I heard a growing sound. I opened my eyes slowly, and turned towards the growling. There, stood Akuma! Why was I so happy to see him?

"I see you can't get your paws off the tigress. Neither could I."

He said calmly and with confidence.

"Well, take her. You have my permission."

I gasped slightly. Was he really going to let them rape me? The males looked at Akuma.

"Really?"

Akuma smiled mischievously.

"Why not. She's not my mate. Go ahead."

The male pinning me down smiled.

"This should be fun."

He said darkly. I closed my eyes again, and waited for the worst. Yet again, it didn't happened. The weight of the saber was removed. I opened my eyes, and found Akuma standing over the four saber's.

"You can have her, but only if you win."

I stood up and sat nearby.

"W-what're you talking about?"

Akuma laughed.

"It's game time."

He said.

"Follow me."

He said before picking me up, and walking away with the other males following me. I was uncomfortable with them looking at me. He led us to a cliff. There were vines that hung over the edge of the cliff. He turned up the vines, and threw them to the four tigers.

"Tie them around you, and jump. They won't brake."

He said as he did the same to him. He then grabbed me, and jumped. I yelled out in surprise.

"Relax."

He said. I hadn't noticed it, but he had laid out leave out on the cliff.

"Here's how the game works. If you win, you keep the tigress, and take her senseless. If I win, you leave the tigress alone. However, if the game has no winner, the tigress falls, and we both live. Nobody gets the tigress."

I gasped. If they both won or loose, I'll die.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Akuma chuckled.

"It's perfect."

He said. I looked down. There was a lake, with what looked like it had giant lizards in them. Akuma let go of me with one arm, and positioned me so he was holding me by the middle, with my back pressed to his underside. I defiantly didn't feel secured.

"I'll start!"

One of the Tigers said. He reached over to the line of leaves, and pulled one towards him. He looked at it, then showed it to us.

"It's a ten."

The group of male sabers climbed up the cliff face by ten steps. Akuma pulled a leaf to him.

"I also got a ten."

He said as he also walked up the cliff face by ten steps, sending the others back down. The tiger pulled another leaf towards him.

"Alright! It's another ten!"

He and the others walked up two more steps, sending us back down, closer to the lizard infested lake.

"Looks like the tigress is ours."

One of the Tigers shouted back down at us.

"Don't be so sure... Kamino."

The Tigers looked at Akuma in shock.

"How the hell do you know my name?!"

He shouted.

"Let's finish the game, and I'll tell you as I die."

He said. The game continued until we were at the last turn. Kamino and his team were way at the bottom, and Akuma and I were almost at the top.

"Last turn. Or are you scared."

"I'm not scared!"

Kamino shouted.

"Then choose."

Ksmino growled, and grabbed a leaf. When he did, he growled.

"What the hell?! This is a joke! Get back here!"

He shouted as he began to climb up the cliff. Akuma looked at Kamino darkly. I don't know what happened next, but Akuma's voice seemed to get deeper, and echoed around us. Dark clouds began to cover up the moon.

"The Doors of Death have been opened."

I looked at him, and I was truly scared. His eyes were bright red, and not the green that I loved... Wait, _loved_?! I hated him, and yet, he saved me. I was so confused. Akuma pulled me onto the ground, and held me close.

"The Game of Choice determines a person's personality. And you four have chosen the wrong choice."

I tried to look at what was going on to the other sabers, but Akuma pressed my face to his chest, and pressed his paw to my ears. Unfortunately, I was still able to hear the crunching of bone and the tearing of muscle and tissue. A few minutes later, Akuma pulled my face away.

"Now they won't bother you. No one will."

He said as he looked me in the eye. His eyes were green again.

"Who the hell are you...?"

I asked as tears ran down my face. Yes, I was crying out of fear.

"You killed them... I didn't want them dead..."

I said. Akuma sighed and hugged me close.

"Hush Tenchi."

He said softly. I nodded and looked at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes gently.

"There. Now no more crying. You're too pretty to be crying."

I nodded slowly.

"C'mon. I'll get you something to eat."

I nodded again, and he carried me away from the scene. The next few hours were spent eating, and enjoying each other. I was still terrified of this person. But the next thing I knew, we were dancing. It was great. I don't even know why I was enjoying this. He _killed_ four other sabers in cold blood. We were plying up in the sky, above the snow covered world. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly, making my fur almost glowing. Akuma held me close as he hovered in the air. I looked up at him, and he looked at me.

"Kawai Tenchi..."

He said. I smiled. For some reason, I felt safe in his arms.

"Why do I feel...safe with you?"

I asked. Akuma smiled at me.

"Because you're my other half. You're an angel."

"I'm just a saber with wings. I'm not really an angel."

"You keep saying that. But deep down, you know it's true."

I stared at him.

"How?"

I asked him.

"Why are you silver? Why do you have wings? They're all characteristics of an angel. But not to the world. To me."

"I don't understand. The pack treats me like I'm the most delicate thing in the world."

"Yes, but you're not theirs. You're mine."

"I still don't understand."

Akuma chuckled.

"You'll understand in time Tenchi."

He said as we continued Dancing in the air in the pale moonlight. After a few more spins snd twirls, he held me close again.

"I want you... Shira."

He said softly. I looked at him in surprise.

"I never told you my name. How do you-"

"Hush Shira. Relax."

I was still surprised at how he knew my name. He floated in the air for a few minutes before gently floating down to the ground. When he was down on the ground, he lied me down on the snow covered ground.

"Will you tell me who you are now."

He smiled gently as he inched his face closer to mine. And before I knew it, he kissed me. I didn't think much of it, so I did the same. After what felt like hours, we pulled away from each other. He then looked directly into my eyes.

"Don't be scared when I tell you."

I nodded.

"I promise."

"I know you won't be scared."

He said. Then he looks around before looking back at me.

"I'm the Devil."

It was those three words that made me see him in another way. I've heard stories about the Devil. He was often portrayed as this creature that did nothing but kill people. But he didn't kill me. He saved me from four sabers that were ready to claim me. I smiled at him. He was stroking my face.

"I'm not scared of you."

"I know."

Those were the last words he said before he claimed me. I was the mate of the Devil, Diego.

 **Yo what up guys. I'm done with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I did my best to try and make the characters... Well, into character. It may not be the best, but I think it's good. Tell me what you think. And yes I'm still working on my othe stories. Anyway, enjoy and review. And sorry for spelling mistakes Bye.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of this story. Two readers wanted me to do a sequal. I'm willing to do one, but I don't really have any ideas. That's where you guys come in. What would you like to see in the sequal? What do you want to happen? Anyway, tell me your ideas, and i'll start typing. Bye guys!**


End file.
